


Yamaguchi is Tired of Tsukishimas Bullshit

by baguantte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanfiction, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, Humor, Karasuno, M/M, Suggestive humor, dont take this seriously, its a thing i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baguantte/pseuds/baguantte
Summary: basically yamaguchi is tired of being nice, hes going to go ape-shituhhh, this is a little spoof of a fic im writing don't take it too seriously it's not serious in the least but it'll probably be up your alley if you enjoy wholesome and dumb interactions between charactersbut then again i do have a tendency to write things formally so it be written like any other fic
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Yamaguchi is Tired of Tsukishimas Bullshit

“Hey,, Was it Yamaguchi?” Oh no, he’s been down this road way too often way too many times before and he wasn’t exactly fond of it. Though Yamaguchi is a nice boy, the kind to tuck his shoes at the doorway of a house as all the snot nosed brats ran on ahead without a thought of consideration in their head.

“Yes that’s me!” Although Yamaguchi was fairly certain about what this, excuse my language, bimbo wanted and his annoyance meter due to this was already halfway filled he kept his cheerful and polite facade and his voice came out fairly weak anyway. The girl gave out a somewhat awkward chortle as she shifted her weight to one foot and dug her toe into the ground as a fidget she looked away with a somewhat uneasy glance. 

“I’ve...seen you around with Tsukishima-san and...you two are best friends right?” Oh here we go, the real reason why she came over. Yamaguchi's hand flexed in annoyance against his lap but it was tucked away neatly under his desk. 

“Ah, well I’d like to think we are, yes.” He raised his non-flexed hand to his cheek and scratched in thought, because that is what anime characters do to indicate a bit of hesitation or shyness. For a while he was Tsukishima’s only friend because if we had to use a metaphor to describe Tsukishima he would be an oversalted french fry. It may seem to be tasty but as soon as you bite into it you immediately want to spit it back out and never want to do anything with it ever again. But Yamaguchi wasn’t afraid to eat that french fry, he’d eat the whole damn thing. Not that we’re taking this in a literal sense, this is just a french fry and Yamaguchi would never dream of eating Tsukishima in any sort of way. Ever. 

“Oh that’s wonderful!” Yamaguchi swore the pitchiness of this girls voice would make dogs whine. “Could you tell me more about him please?” She batted her eyelids at him, for some reason, thinking that would coerce Yamaguchi into telling her more info about him. Oh nameless female, don’t you know you’re never going to reappear in this fiction ever again...probably.

“Why”

Oh. Oh shit. Yamaguchi what are you doing? This goes beyond the perimeter of possibilities you could’ve answered with. Usually you go for the simple ‘u-um I’m sorry I have to go’ or a shy ‘I don’t feel comfortable with giving you info on Tsukki’ but he’s going the “straight up bitch ain't having this” route. Though when outside the bubble of usual possibilities is when things really spice up.

“Oh,,uh…” She trailed off lamely, her cheeks getting warm and the floor suddenly being the most interesting object to look at as her hair gets even more toiled over. “I wanted to, uh, get to know him better and even maybe…” With all that being said she hoped Yamaguchi would be able to put the pieces together and figure out where she was going. And luckily, or rather unluckily with the mood Yamaguchi is in he knew exactly where it was going. In fact, he knew the second he noticed her path was heading straight for him. 

“And what makes you think he’d be interested in you?” I, okay Yamaguchi that was just, is this even Yamaguchi? Does he secretly have a less pleasant twin that we have yet to know of? But seriously he basically grabbed this girl by the neck and slammed her in the ground. You’d think the pen is mightier than the sword but in reality it’s the soft friend saying ‘fuck’ and it’s now. It’s Yamaguchi’s metaphorical moment of saying fuck. 

And this is the story of how Yamaguchi goes feral due to the fact that Tsukishima is a total chick magnet.

**Author's Note:**

> relatively short chapters and such


End file.
